MS-05B Zaku I
The MS-05B Zaku I is a mobile suit line from the Universal Century time-line. Technology & Combat Characteristics By the outbreak of the One Year War the MS-05 Zaku was five years old and largely considered obsolete. The Mobile suit was developed as the first combat-use mass-production mobile suit, but it was soon superseded by the MS-06C Zaku II. After that it was phased out and mainly consigned to auxiliary duties such as training, construction and supply duties. The Zaku I, however, has an infamous history as it was used by the Zeon Marines in gassing of colony populations and in preparing these colonies for their drops on earth. It wasn't until the closing months of the One Year War that the Zaku I's finally saw front-line action and had a chance for some real glory. After the crushing defeat of Operation Odessa, Zaku I's reinforced their faltering main forces and saw some of the bitterest action of the entire war. Fighting desperate rear guard and holding actions often against the now superior Federation Mobile forces. This old war-horse also fought in the very last major actions of the war, fighting alongside advanced mobile suits such as MS-14 Gelgoog units used during Zeon's last stand at the Space Fortress A Baoa Qu. Armaments ;*105mm Machine Gun :The 105mm machine gun is a standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however, its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*ZMP-47D/120mm Machine Gun :The 120mm machine gun is another standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. This model used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*H&L-SB21K/280mmA-N Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. ;*Initial Type Bazooka :This early design of the bazooka, featured a block ammo cartridge and a single exhaust port. ;*90mm Assault Rifle :A new assault rifle likely developed under the United Maintenance Plan as a weapon that can be used by various Zeon mobile suits in various environments. ;*Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun that is similar to the model used by the MS-18E Kämpfer. ;*Heat Hawk Type3 :An axe-like melee weapon, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is used to superheat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. ;*G-3 Nerve Gas Grenade Launcher :During the early days of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon planned to drop colonies on Earth as weapons of mass destruction. Instead of using colonies from Side 3, they intended to capture Earth Federation allied colonies. To prepare these colonies, several Zaku Is were equipped with a G-3 nerve gas grenade launcher. These weapons launched rockets filled with G-3 nerve gas, a chemical weapon that could quickly kill every living person in a colony. ;*S-Mine :S-Mines are anti-personnel shrapnel explosives based on German mines by the same name, which were used in the second World War. ;*Knuckle Shield :The knuckle shield is a modified Zaku II shoulder shield that mounts on the left arm. When mounted on the forearm the curve of the armor fits over the mobile suits hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon. Darmac Barlow's Zaku I in U.C. 0096 features a Knuckle Shield with hard points to carry two 280mm Zaku Bazookas. ;*Shoulder Shield :Originally a regular equipment for MS-06 Zaku II series, Darmac Barlow's Zaku I in U.C. 0096 features Shoulder Shield on respective shoulders with hard points to carry Sturm Fausts and Gelgoog's Beam Rifles. ;*Heat Sword :A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf line of mobile suits. Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk the heat sword is a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase it's cutting capacity. The Heat Sword was designed after a broadsword so its blade is longer than the tomahawk allowing for a greater range of attack. ;*MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. ;*Sturm Faust :An explosive weapon with a rocket propelled warhead, it was designed before the beginning of the One Year War as an anti-ship weapon. Useful both in space and under gravity, it was mainly deployed for anti-ship attacks during the early days of the war. The Sturm Faust likely made a good anti-mobile suit weapon during the latter days of the war, as Zeon mobile suits could be equipped with both a Sturm Faust and a more typical ranged weapon for greater versatility. As a non-guided weapon, it is difficult to hit targets with high mobility. History Introduced in U.C. 0075, the MS-05B Zaku I was the Principality of Zeon's first true mass-production model mobile suit. Although designed as a front line combat unit, Zeon's upper brass concluded that it was not adequate to serve as their mainstay unit in the coming war against the numerically superior Earth Federation. The Zaku I was soon replaced by the improved MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type, which was in turn replaced by the MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type, which was finally replaced by the MS-06F Zaku II as the mainstay of Zeon's mobile suit forces. Early during the One Year War of U.C. 0079, most Zaku Is were relegated to menial construction and supply duties, although a few did continue to serve in combat roles. During the war's opening days, Zaku Is were also used in other combat-related work roles, including gassing of colony populations, attaching booster engines to space colonies to hurtle them towards Earth, and so on. It wasn't until the last months of the war that Zeon, desperate after facing losses in Operation Odessa and Operation Star One, would move the old Zaku Is back to the front lines to reinforce their faltering main forces. Several units would even see combat on Earth when the Midnight Fenrir Corps fought in defense of the California Base. Another known variant was piloted by Erik Blanke, who colored his unit purple and gave its shoulder armor spikes as well as a commander's antenna. For melee combat, Blanke's unit is armed with MS-07B Gouf's heat sword. After One Year War, the B-type Zaku Is would be kept and used by Zeon Remnants right up to U.C. 0096. During the events in Last Sun, the customized Zaku I piloted by Darmac Barlow features modified Knuckle Shield and Shoulder Shields with hard points to increase its weapon load out. Variants ;*MS-05B Zaku I Land Warfare Type ;*MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type ;*MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type ;*MS-06 Zaku II Gallery Ms-05b-colonygasser.jpg|Zaku I (08th MS Team Ver.): equipped with Canister Launcher MS-05(ZAKU_I).jpg|Zaku I (MS Igloo Ver.): front view LastSun0096_ZakuI_DarmacCustom_p01_color.jpg|Zaku I (Darmac Barlow Custom; from U.C. 0096: Last Sun) 105mm_Zaku_I_Machine_Gun.png|105mm Machine Gun ZMP-50B_120mm_Machine_Gun.png|120mm Machine Gun ms-06-zakubazooka.jpg|280mm Zaku bazooka Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm Faust ms-06-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk Type3 Ms-07b-heatsword.jpg|Heat Sword Spike_Shield.png|Knuckle Shield zaku1black.png|Zaku I (Black Tri-Star Custom) zakurambaral.png|Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom) Ms05bcard.jpg|Zaku I (Erik Blanke Custom) as featured in Gundam War game card ms05B_Erik_p01.jpg|Zaku I (Erik Blanke Custom) as featured in Gundam Chronicle Battleline game card A-un.jpg Zaku I Erik Blanke Custom Artwork.jpg jUlLW.jpg|Zaku I (from Gundam Perfect File) Legend of the Universal Century Heroes MS-05B Ramba Ral.jpg|Zaki I (Ramba Ral Custom) as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R: The Legend of Heroes Universe Century LastSun0096_ZakuI_DarmacCustom_p02_manga.jpg|Zaku I (Darmac Barlow Custom) as seen on U.C. 0096: Last Sun File:Zakuicharge 0079.png|Zaku I in the classic "charging pose" File:Zakuicloseup 0079.png|Close up of the Zaku I's head and mono-eye Zakui9ommmg 0079.png|Defending A Baoa Qu: Zaku I (center) armed with 105mm machine gun Zaku1rambaral.jpg|Zaku I Ral Custom as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed zaku1GBF.png|Zaku I as featured in Gundam Build Fighters zaku1racer.jpg zaku1-container.jpg Gunpla MS05_1981Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original MS-05 Old Zaku (1981): box art Hguc-ms-05b.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-05B Zaku I (2006): box art Hguc-ms-05b-bt.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-05B Zaku I Tri-Stars Custom (2006): box art Gunpla_1-100_Zaku_I_box.jpg|1/100 Original MS-05 Old Zaku (1982): box art RealtypeZakuI.jpg|1/100 Real Type MS-05 Old Type Zaku (1983): box art Mg-ms-05b.jpg|1/100 MG MS-05B Zaku I (1999): box art Mg-ms-05bt.jpg|1/100 MG MS-05B Zaku I Tri-Stars Custom (1999): box art Ms-05b-rb.jpg|1/100 MG MS-05B Zaku I Ral Custom (2000): box art Zaku MSV.jpg|MSV Zaku I Diorama: Customized Desert Gunnery Team Action Figures MSiA_ms05b_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MS-05 Zaku I" action figure (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ms05b_BlackTriStars_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-05B Zaku I (Black Tri-Star Custom))" action figure (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ms05_p04_USA_release.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS-05 Zaku I" action figure (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ma05_p01_Asian_Bigro_BlackTriStarsZakuI_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MA-05 Bigro & MS-05B Zaku I (Black Tri Stars Custom)" action figure set (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_p01_Asian_Gallop_RambaRalZakuI_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Gallop & MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom)" action figure set (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_p04_USA_Gallop_RambaRalZakuI_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Gallop & MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom)" action figure set (North American release; 2002): package front view. Zeonography_3003_RambaRalZakuI_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3003 "MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Ramba Ral Custom)" (2004): package front view Zeonography_3003_RambaRalZakuI_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3003 "MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom) / MS-06F Zaku II (Ramba Ral Custom)" (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3003_RambaZakuI-RambaZakuII_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3003 "MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom)": sample product (bottom) with parts convertible to MS-06F Zaku II (Ramba Ral Custom) (top). Notes and Trivia References zaku_I_components.jpg|Zaku I's features (from Gundam Perfect File) 005.jpg|Games MSV - MS-05B Zaku I (Erik Blanke Custom) Ramba_Ral's_Zaku_I.jpg|Games MSV - MS-05B Zaku I (Ramba Ral Custom) Zuom_profile.jpg|Zaku I (Darmac Barlow Custom) from U.C. 0096: Last Sun - information External links *MS-05B Zaku I on MAHQ.net ja:MS-05B ザクI Category:MS-05